In the deep with my angel
by schezar
Summary: One-shot especial de Halloween, donde Eren se enamora de un lindo niño. Ereri. Advertencias: Shota/Gore/Violacion/Leer bajo su propio riesgo... No se que más decir e.e


**Disclaimer:** Shingeky no kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** shota, gore, violación, 18+ leer bajo su propio riesgo...

 **Notas:**

Arriba están las advertencias, si se animan a leerlo es decisión de cada quien.

Dedicado a "Luna de Acero" ella sabe porque :D

Agradecimiento especial a "Xochilt Oda" que es mi beta y me apoya con mis locuras.

* * *

La gente mala no dice que es mala.

A lo lejos se escuchó un leve flash de una cámara, la lente captó la figura de un lindo niño de 5 años que portaba el uniforme del kindergarden. Su piel blanca contrastaba con su cabello oscuro y sus ojos en un azul indescifrable, era tan pequeñito que le daban ganas de abrazarlo hasta asfixiarlo. El infante iba de la mano de su madre, una mujer igualmente hermosa, su rostro maquillado a más no poder, vestía un corto, entallado y escotado vestido rojo que llamaba la atención de la mayoría de los transeúntes.

Después de seguirlos hasta lo que era su casa el fotógrafo decidió que había sido todo por ese día. Por lo que decidió volver a su mansión. Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue ir a lo que era un pequeño estudio de revelado, para revelar las nuevas fotografías. Una vez que lo hizo las tomó y se fue a su habitación, al llegar buscó un lugar donde poder colocarlas. Fue prácticamente imposible encontrar un espacio, ya que todas las paredes estaban tapizadas de fotografías del pequeño, la mayoría tomadas a distancia.

¿Cuándo comenzó todo esto? Ya habían pasado aproximadamente seis meses desde el primer encuentro.

Era un día cualquiera. El ambiente estaba teñido de esos tonos sepia tan distintivos que ofrece el otoño, las hojas de los árboles cayendo gracias a las leves ráfagas de viento que corría al atardecer anunciando que el invierno estaba cerca. Eran aproximadamente las 6 de la tarde, pero en esta estación del año oscurecía más temprano. El cielo estaba serpenteado de diversos colores característicos del atardecer, era hermoso.

Armin Arlet, Eren Jeager, Erwin Smith, Farlan Church y Jean Krishtein, cinco niños ricos salían a celebrar el haberse graduado de la carrera de medicina. Iban en un lujoso deportivo rojo. Se divertían paseando por la ciudad. Todos vestían muy bien, parecían modelos de revista. Anduvieron de aquí para allá, hasta que anocheció, por lo que decidieron ir de antro y conseguir algunas chicas lindas para pasar el rato.

Ya había pasado más de una hora y todos se encontraban fajando con alguna chica linda, ya sea en la pista de baile o sentados en algunos de los sillones que se encontraban ubicados de forma estratégica para que los clientes pudieran tener algo de privacidad. Todos ya habían ligado, todos excepto Armin, puesto que el chico siempre había sido muy tímido e incluso un poco antisocial. Se sentía demasiado fuera de lugar y por ende no podía encajar ahí.

El primero en notarlo fue Eren, ya que siempre habían sido muy unidos, Farlan y Erwin también lo notaron, Jean por su parte se encontraba demasiado ebrio para notar que tenía más de 10 minutos bailando solo.

Los tres chicos se dieron una mirada de complicidad y sin decir nada entre sí lo decidieron, llevarían a Armin al mejor burdel de la ciudad, donde había todo tipo de mujeres, todas diferentes, pero cada una de ellas era hermosa. Ellos no tenían la necesidad de ir a esos lugares, pero querían asegurarse de que Armin tuviera la mejor noche de su vida, y que mejor que en ese lugar.

Eren dejó a su ligue, la cual se molestó por eso, y acto seguido se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Armin, Farlan fue por Jean para explicarle el plan y Erwin se encargaría de ir por el coche. Una vez que todos se reunieron en el coche partieron a su destino. Armin no sabía nada y Jean estaba feliz por ir a ese lugar, siempre había sido un promiscuo.

Llegaron a lo que parecía un restaurante familiar, cosa que desconcertó un poco a Armin, en la recepción del lugar se encontraba una linda chica de cabello castaño y ojos como la miel, que pese a estar vestida de forma muy elegante se miraba demasiado sexy pero a la vez era demasiado tierna. Erwin habló un poco con ella y entre sonrisas la mujer les pidió amablemente que la siguieran.

El restaurante era uno de los mejores de 5 estrellas, había mucha gente elegante, rica y famosa que se reunía ahí para cenas románticas, negocios importantes, pasar un rato agradable, todo parecía normal. Hasta que la chica los llevó por un pasillo con varias puertas, pero no entraron a ninguna de ellas, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a lo que era el final del pasillo, al parecer no había nada. La chica tocó tres veces la pared y está se abrió lentamente.

\- Adelante - dijo la mujer con una leve reverencia, pidiéndoles que pasaran - disfruten su estadía - en su blusa llevaba un pequeño carnet con su nombre "Petra Ral".

Los chicos entraron al lugar y era hermoso, las paredes color blanco con adornos en dorado. Grandes sillones en color rojo y dorado que parecían ser muy cómodos. Estatuas e imágenes hermosas de la antigua Grecia, y como pasar por alto el harem de chicas semidesnudas usando solo un babydoll, medias y zapatillas. La primera en acercarse fue una mujer con un vestido rojo muy llamativo, era largo pero demasiado ajustado y con un enorme escote en V en el pecho. Su andar era demasiado sensual, su cabello negro contrastaba con su piel blanca como la porcelana, unos ojos azules y pequeños, pintalabios de un rojo intenso igual de llamativo que su vestido; y unas zapatillas de punta de aguja enormes que producían un sonido un poco hipnotizante con cada paso que daba en ese piso tan pulcro.

\- Buenas noches jóvenes amos - hizo una leve reverencia mientras les hablaba - Mi nombre es Kushel Ackerman y seré su anfitriona - dijo con una enorme sonrisa que los dejó hipnotizados a todos.

\- Buenas noches madam - Farlan fue el primero en hablar y tomo su mano dándole un beso en ella, como todo buen francés que era.

\- Buscamos una linda chica para nuestro pequeño amigo - dijo Erwin mientras tomaba a Armin de los hombros, como un padre que lleva a su hijo pequeño a un prostíbulo para que tenga su primer experiencia sexual. Armin se tensó al escuchar eso, así que todo esto que estaban haciendo sus amigos era para eso, en cierta forma se los agradecía, pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

\- Bien, les aseguro que lo que sea que busquen lo tenemos aquí - exclamó con una dulce sonrisa - pasen, siéntense y pónganse cómodos - a pesar de todo la mujer tenía clase - si encuentran alguna chica de su agrado háganmelo saber a mi o a ellas - caminaba contoneando las caderas mientras los guiaba a uno de esos enormes sillones de terciopelo rojo con hermosos acabados en dorado.

El primero en encontrar a una chica que llamará su atención fue Jean, de verdad tenían de todo en este lugar, parecía un buffet y él estaba hambriento. La chica parecía ser asiática, cabello negro a la altura de los hombros, piel blanca, ojos negros y afilados, vestía un conjunto en negro.

\- Tiene buen ojo joven - habló Kushel, sacándolo de sus pensamientos - ella es una joya única, como todas en este lugar - le hizo señas a la chica para que se acercará - sólo que es un poco dominante - le susurro al oído y gracias a ese acercamiento pudo percibir perfectamente su dulce perfume de la mujer entrando por sus fosas nasales.

Mikasa Ackerman se sentó en las piernas del castaño y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente. El chico perdió el aliento y ella seguía succionándolo, cuando cortó el beso Jean seguía en las nubes, ella aprovechó y lo tomó de la camisa de forma brusca, haciendo que él la siguiera, subieron las escaleras y se perdieron en una de las habitaciones.

Farlan por su parte escogió una chica de cabello rojo y ojos verdes, parecía un poco tierna y divertida, Isabel Magnolia, aunque para él ella se llamaba Rubí, puesto que no podían revelar sus verdaderos nombres por cuestiones de seguridad. Las únicas que utilizaban su nombre real eran Petra y Kushel, la primera porque atendía en la parte de afuera y la segunda por simple gusto.

Erwin cayó en los encantos de una castaña de lentes y una rubia, que también usaba lentes, al parecer tenía fetiche por las chicas con lentes, una demasiado animada y la otra muy seria, por lo que decidió contratar los servicios de ambas, Hanji Zoe y Riko Brzenska.

Sólo faltaban dos chicos que se encontraban en el sillón, los cuales eran atendidos por varias de las chicas que se encontraban libres, para ver si alguna les llamaba la atención. La verdad era que todas querían llevarse a la cama al bombón alemán. Pero el chico parecía que estaba más concentrado en conseguirle una chica a su amigo, cosa que los otros tres habían olvidado por completo.

\- Vamos Armin, anímate - decía Eren - alguna debe gustarte ¿no?

\- Es que no sé Eren, nunca he hecho esto - contestó tímidamente.

\- Mmmm, eto - se escuchó una vocecilla muy leve - ¿quieren un poco más de vino? - ofreció la rubia de ojos azules, en cuanto su mirada tierna e inocente hizo contacto con la de Armin, ambos hicieron de inmediato click.

\- Sí - respondió rápidamente el rubio poniéndose de pie - Kushel sonrió feliz en sus adentros y se acercó.

\- Chrysta - se colocó detrás de ella y la agarró de los hombros - porque no llevas a nuestro invitado a una de nuestras habitaciones para que se ponga más cómodo - Eren pudo notar perfectamente a que se refería la mujer, pero no hizo nada, ya que a eso habían venido. Chrysta por su parte tomó al chico y ambos subieron las escaleras, las otras chicas le agradecieron internamente que ella se encargará del rubio, así ellas tendrían mayor oportunidad con el castaño.

Bien ahora sólo faltaba un chico y habría cerrado el trato con todos. La mujer disfrutaba esto, la hacía sentirse importante, como si fuera Cupido o Afrodita, la diosa del amor.

\- Mami - de repente apareció un niño pequeño corriendo hacia la mujer, con una hoja de papel en la mano y chilló aferrándose felizmente al vestido de Kushel, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. La mujer sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - su voz sonaba exaltada, con un deje de enfado, hasta que recordó donde se encontraba y que debía mantener la compostura, por lo que tomó al niño fuertemente del brazo y lo arrastró por el local hasta llegar con una chica pecosa - llévalo a mi oficina y no dejes que salga - le susurro.

Eren solo era un espectador, ¿Qué clase de madre era esa mujer como para traer a su hijo pequeño a un lugar como este? Aunque lo que llamó toda su atención fue el niño, era demasiado lindo, su carita era hermosa, era tan blanco como la madre, sus ojos azules y ese cuerpo tan pequeñito, era una belleza. _"no, Eren no"_ se dio una bofetada mental para dejar de pensar en esas cosas. Aunque realmente no podía quitarle la vista de encima a ese pequeño que iba llorando por todo el camino.

\- Disculpen la interrupción - hablo Kushel con una sonrisa - que les parece un trago para todos por parte de la casa - sonrió y fue hacía donde se habían llevado al niño, no sin antes ordenarle a sus chicas que atendieran a los clientes.

Eren aprovechó para preguntarle a una de las chicas dónde estaba el baño y gracias a Dios se encontraba en la misma dirección por dónde se habían llevado al niño.

Era un pasillo muy largo, pudo ver claramente a las mujeres y al niño al final del pasillo, se metió a los baños para no ser descubierto pero podía escuchar todo perfectamente.

\- Levi, ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no salgas de mi oficina cuando estoy trabajando? - reclamaba la mujer al pequeño.

\- Lo siento mami, pero quería que vieras el dibujo que hice de ti y de mi - decía con lágrimas en los ojos mientras le mostraba el papel que se había arrugado gracias a la forma tan brusca en que Kushel lo había agarrado.

\- Si quiere yo puedo quedarme a hacerle compañía señora - hablo la pecosa.

\- No - se impuso con un tono severo - debe aprender a que aquí yo soy la que mando y se hará lo que yo digo - Kushel estaba demasiado enojada - así que por favor ve y atiende a los clientes Ymir, dile a las demás que pronto iré para allá - ordenó, la chica solo asintió y volvió sobre sus pasos - y tú por desobediente te quedarás aquí y si te atreves a escapar te irá peor.

\- Pero mami, quiero estar contigo, mira - en la hoja estaban dibujados ellos dos agarrados de la mano con un corazón de fondo, era un dibujo típico de un niño de kínder que consistía en bolitas y palitos.

\- Esto es horrible, si quieres darme algo, al menos esfuérzate un poco más - tomó la hoja de papel y la tiró a la basura - quédate aquí - al decir eso encerró al pequeño en un pequeño cuarto con materiales de limpieza dentro de su oficina - ya sabes, si sales de aquí te irá mal - jaló la puerta pero no le puso llave, sabía perfectamente que su hijo no la desobedecería una segunda vez - y deja de llorar, los hombres no lloran.

Se fue rápido de ahí, aún tenía que hacerla de Cupido con uno de sus nuevos clientes, se miraba que tenían dinero, así que si lo lograba, todo saldría bien y su negocio mejoraría. Regresó pavoneándose todo el camino hasta llegar a donde estaban sus clientes.

\- Hey pequeño - se escuchó una voz del otro lado de la puerta, el niño seguía llorando encerrado en ese pequeño y oscuro lugar - ¿te encuentras bien? - obviamente era una pregunta estúpida y Eren lo sabía bien. Como respuesta solo obtuvo un sollozo - ¿puedo entrar?

\- Mamá se enojará - respondió entre su llanto el niño.

\- No tiene porque saberlo, si tu no dices nada yo tampoco lo haré - la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver al pequeño con su carita llorosa, y sus lindos ojos rojos de tanto llorar - ¿Por qué lloras? - preguntó adentrándose al pequeño cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- Tengo miedo, estoy solo aquí - sus ojos seguían derramando lagrimas.

\- Ya no estás solo, estoy aquí contigo - Eren se sentó en el piso y abrazó al niño sentándolo en sus piernas - yo te cuidaré - no sabía porque decía eso pero quería consolar al pequeño.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Jugarás conmigo? - preguntó entusiasmado el pequeño.

\- Sí, jugaré contigo todo lo que quieras - con una de sus manos cogió uno de sus pañuelos y le limpió tiernamente el rostro al menor - pero tienes que guardar el secreto - el niño asintió, el castaño no se resistió y le dio un tierno beso en los labios - ahora me tengo que ir, no llores más recuerda que ahora me tienes a mí - le dio un fuerte abrazo y se quito uno de sus anillos - esto es para que recuerdes que no estás solo - le puso el anillo entre las manitas del pequeño - guárdalo bien.

Después de decir eso salió de ese estrecho lugar, cerró nuevamente la puerta no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa al niño, la cual fue correspondida. De ahí volvió a donde se encontraban los demás clientes, su corazón latía fuertemente. Kushel al verlo sonrió creyendo que elegiría alguna de las chicas, pero no fue así. Eren solo bebió en compañía de ellas mientras esperaba a sus amigos. El primero en salir fue Jean, feliz y con un par de cachetadas marcadas, además de varios chupetones en el cuello. Luego salieron Farlan y Erwin, como si nada hubiera pasado y por ultimo salió Armin súper emocionado, esta había sido la mejor noche de su vida.

Al final se retiraron del lugar, pensando nunca más volver, pese que había muchas chicas lindas, ellos no necesitaban pagar para conseguir placer.

Los días pasaban y eren se encontraba demasiado tenso e irritable, sus amigos lo notaban. Siempre había sido muy fiestero, en cambio ahora no quería ir con ellos a ningún lugar. Algo había cambiado en él desde que fueron a ese lugar.

Un día por fin decidió salir y distraerse, fue cuando los vio, Kushel Ackerman y el pequeño ángel iban caminando por la calle, la mujer caminaba demasiado sexy y rápido a la vez, casi llevaba arrastrando al pequeño, haciendo crecer en Eren unas fuertes ganas de golpearla y quitarle al pequeño. Debía haber alguna forma de acercarse al niño, por lo que la siguió hasta lo que concluyó que era su casa.

Al día siguiente consiguió una cámara fotográfica y comenzó su rutina de seguir a la mujer. Después de una semana acosándolos se dio cuenta que el niño iba a un jardín de niños cercano a su casa, al parecer la mujer era soltera y al niño lo cuidaba una niñera todas las noches, eso explicaba el porqué después de ir algunas veces de nuevo a ese burdel con Jean - quien se había enamorado de esa asiática - nunca más había vuelto a ver al niño.

Los días de Eren ahora consistían en despertarse temprano e ir hasta la casa del niño, observarlo toda su trayectoria de la casa al jardín de niños, regresaba a su casa para revelar las fotografías, volvía más tarde a esperar la salida del niño y seguirlo de camino a su casa para sacarle más fotografías. Varias veces el pequeño volteaba hacía donde se encontraba él y le sonreía, eso emocionaba demasiado al castaño. Otras veces la mujer lo llevaba al parque, dónde Eren aprovechaba que ella estaba distraída en otras cosas y se acercaba al pequeño Levi, jugaban, platicaban un poco y le daba muchas golosinas.

Cierto día Kushel Ackerman llevó a su hijo a un parque, para que se divirtiera un poco. Ella era una mujer ocupada, así que mientras el niño jugaba, ella hacía varias llamadas a sus clientes frecuentes y sus trabajadoras, para asegurarse de que todo estuviera perfecto para el fin de semana, ya que el burdel solo abría fines de semana. Su trabajo era su vida, amaba el poder sentirse como si fuera la diosa del amor. En cambio Eren había decidido que hoy sería el día que haría su movimiento.

\- Hola Levi - hablo suavemente el castaño acercándose a donde se encontraba el pequeño y mientras le daba una paleta de caramelo.

\- Eren, viniste - dijo con una sonrisa el pequeño. Desconcentrando un poco al mayor, porque a pesar de haber hablado muchas veces con él, nunca le había dicho su nombre. El pequeño pudo ver la confusión en el rostro del castaño y por instinto le enseño el anillo, ahí venía gravado el nombre de Eren - no le dije nada a nadie.

\- ¿De verdad? - sonrió - eres un buen niño - acarició el rostro del pequeño.

\- Juguemos Eren - le dio un abrazo.

\- Hey, Levi, ¿Quieres venir conmigo a jugar en mi casa? - le tendió la mano como invitación, al pequeño se le iluminaron los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

Kushel por su parte seguía hablando por teléfono, así que no notó la ausencia de su hijo. Pasó aproximadamente media hora para que ella decidiera echarle un vistazo a su pequeño, el cual ya había desaparecido. Se levantó rápidamente de donde se encontraba sentada y no lo pudo localizar. Buscó por todas partes y nada, preguntó a las personas ahí presentes, pero nadie le pudo dar datos de su hijo, ya que como había muchos niños ahí era fácil perderse o confundirlos.

El Ferrari de Eren atravesó a toda marcha la ciudad para salir de ella y dirigirse a su mansión, la cual se encontraba fuera de la ciudad, incluso una vez que habían salido de la autopista debían recorrer un largo camino de terracería para poder llegar a su destino, aunque ya se encontraban en propiedad privada. Pasaron a través de un camino de grandes y frondosos árboles, y al final ahí estaba esa enorme casa que fue herencia de sus amados padres.

Levi se encontraba emocionado, todo esto era nuevo para él y le gustaba, por alguna razón se sentía muy bien estando al lado de Eren, sus ojos verdes y esa radiante sonrisa le inspiraban tranquilidad. Eren dejo el auto frente a su casa, bajo de él, le dio la vuelta al coche para abrirle la puerta al pequeño.

\- Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar - dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Levi se vio fascinado por esa enorme casa y procedieron a entrar, Eren llevaba de la mano al pequeño hasta dentro del lugar.

\- Wow - exclamó el niño impresionado por lo hermoso del lugar, además de que era enorme.

\- Ven, sígueme - dijo sin soltar la mano del menor en ningún momento, pasaron a través de un enorme recibidor, siguieron por las escaleras. Las paredes estaban llenas de hermosas obras de arte, había también varias esculturas, la mansión de Eren era demasiado elegante y todo eso asombraba al niño. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una habitación - cierra los ojos - Eren colocó una de sus manos en la cara de Levi cubriendo sus ojos, mientras lo abrazaba por detrás. Con la mano que tenía desocupada abrió la puerta de una de las tantas habitaciones que había ahí - ya puedes abrirlos - quitó sus manos dejando que el pequeño apreciara lo que había dentro.

Era una habitación hermosa, una cama enorme con dosel, paredes completamente blancas, solo en una de ellas había pintado un paisaje fantástico, también había un pequeño carrusel y demasiados juguetes, entre carros, balones, muñecos de peluche, había de todo con lo que cualquier niño hubiera soñado. Todo eso lo había preparado Eren para Levi desde que lo había conocido.

El niño emocionado corrió por todo el lugar, nunca antes había tenido tantas cosas, su madre lo quería a su manera, pero casi siempre se encontraba solo.

\- Está será nuestra nueva habitación Levi - susurro Eren en su oído - pero antes de todo debemos bañarnos - Levi asintió, y Eren procedió a desvestir al pequeño.

Para Levi eso no era extraño, puesto que su madre o la niñera siempre lo bañaban, así que no tenía por qué ser diferente con Eren. Cuando Levi estuvo completamente desnudo Eren lo llevó al baño de esa habitación y se metieron ambos en la bañera. Una vez dentro Eren comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo del niño con la excusa de que necesitaba bañarse bien.

\- Eren ¿Qué es esto? - dijo el pequeño tocando el miembro erecto del castaño quien soltó un pequeño gemido de placer al ser tocado por esas pequeñas manos.

\- Es mi pene, tu también tienes uno Levi - susurró abrazando al niño - ¿Qué te parece si tu lavas el mío y yo lavo el tuyo?

El pequeño asintió y comenzó a frotar el miembro erecto de Eren, eso era demasiado erótico para el castaño, al final él mismo comenzó a masturbarse, ya que las manitas del niño eran muy inexpertas para eso. Ambos salieron de la tina una vez que el castaño acabó. Eren procedió a vestirse, una vez que hubo terminado ayudó a Levi a vestirse, le puso una pijama azul con círculos blancos. Fueron a la habitación y jugaron un rato, Levi estaba encantado con todo eso, además de que el carrusel funcionaba perfectamente, todo era maravilloso.

\- Levi, es hora de dormir - habló Eren.

\- ¿Iremos con mi mami? - cuestionó inocentemente el pequeño.

\- No, ven. Dormiremos aquí, juntos - cargó al niño en brazos y lo llevo consigo a la cama.

\- Pero mi mami me debe estar esperando - dijo Levi.

\- ¿Levi, tú me quieres? - ladeo la cabeza al preguntar eso el castaño.

\- Sí, eres mi mejor amigo - sonrió.

\- Entonces no pienses en tu mamá, ahora solo somos tu y yo - expreso con una enorme sonrisa Eren.

\- Pero quiero ver a mi mami - chilló Levi.

\- ¡No Levi, no! - gritó Eren - ¡Ella es una mala persona, ella no te quiere! - abrazó al pequeño - ¡Nadie te querrá tanto como yo¡, solo yo te quiero - su voz se volvió un susurro - ¿lo entiendes? Solo somos tú y yo, ahora eres mío, yo te cuidaré y querré para siempre - a Levi le dio miedo la cara de Eren y comenzó a llorar. Eren no lo soltó hasta que se durmió de tanto llorar.

Los días siguieron pasando y Eren no se comunicaba con sus amigos, nadie sabía nada de él, había faltado a su trabajo hasta el punto que lo dieron de baja. Kushel por su parte movía todas sus influencias para intentar localizar a su hijo, pero simplemente parecía que la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. Levi lloraba cuando se acordaba de su madre, la extrañaba, porque a pesar de que no era muy buena madre el pelinegro aún así la quería.

El niño en su poco conocimiento de la situación había intentado escapar muchas veces, pero no lo podía lograr puesto que Eren casi siempre se la pasaba a su lado. Una vez a la semana venía una mujer para hacer la limpieza, pero el cuarto de Levi estaba prohibido, además que él castaño había contratado a una mujer sorda para que se encargara de la limpieza.

Un día Armin se presentó en la casa de Eren, preocupado por su amigo.

\- Eren ¿estás bien? - cuestionó rápidamente el rubio al ver a Eren.

\- Sí, estoy perfectamente bien - sonrió - ¿Por qué la pregunta? - ladeó la cabeza como gesto de confusión a que hacía ahí su amigo.

\- Bueno, es que - hizo una pausa al escuchar un pequeño sollozo - ¿oíste eso?

\- No, no he oído nada - salió de la casa cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

\- Estamos preocupados por ti Eren - comenzó a explicar el rubio - no hemos sabido nada de ti por mucho tiempo, incluso en el trabajo te despidieron y tú estabas demasiado emocionado por ese trabajo, te esforzaste demasiado por obtenerlo - su tono era realmente de preocupación.

\- No me despidieron Armin - volteó a ver su reloj de mano, se le hacía eterno el tiempo que tenía ahí platicando con su amigo, aunque realmente solo habían pasado unos cuantos minutos - yo renuncié.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué harías algo cómo eso? Siendo que te esforzaste tanto y era tu sueño - preguntó exaltado el rubio.

\- Vamos Armin, eso solo era un capricho mío - contestó restándole importancia - tú mejor que nadie sabe que con la herencia que me dejaron mis padres al morir - afiló un poco su mirada - no necesito trabajar en mi vida - se encogió de hombros como si se tratara de cualquier cosa.

\- Pero Eren...

\- Lo siento Armin - interrumpió lo que fuera que le tratara de decir el rubio - estoy algo ocupado ¿te importaría irte? - Armin no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso, su amigo parecía estar perfectamente bien de salud, así que sí esa era su decisión, él no era nadie para decirle que hacer.

\- Bien, pero cuando puedas haznos saber que estás vivo - le dio una leve sonrisa - todos nos preocupamos por ti.

\- Sí, no te preocupes Armin, yo estaré bien - sonrió - nos vemos.

El rubio volvió a su coche y partió hacia la ciudad, ya que él si tenía trabajo que atender.

Eren entró a la casa y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Levi y no lo encontró ahí. " _demonios, ¿Dónde estará?"_ pensó y comenzó a buscarlo por la casa. La mayoría de las habitaciones tenían llave, así que no sería difícil encontrarlo, eso sí estaba dentro de la casa. Cuando fue a la cocina encontró la puerta abierta. Salió corriendo y a lo lejos pudo ver al pelinegro a punto de adentrarse en el bosque que tenía como jardín. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta que lo alcanzó. El niño intento escaparse del agarre como pudo, pero al final Eren lo agarró fuertemente haciendo que le fuese imposible escapar.

\- ¡Déjame! ¡Quiero ir con mi mami! - decía con los ojos llorosos.

\- No Levi, ahora tú eres mío, solo mío - decía el castaño anteponiéndose a los gritos del pequeño.

Sí esto seguía así, algún día el niño se escaparía, pensaba el castaño. Tenía que hacer algo para que su hermoso angelito estuviera por siempre con él. Está no era la primera vez que Levi intentaba escapar, ya lo había intentado muchas veces, entonces debía detenerlo a como diera lugar. Pasó toda la noche en vela pensando qué era lo que podía hacer. El niño estaba encerrado durmiendo en su cama y él estaba en la sala bebiendo como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

Puso algo de música clásica para intentar relajarse mientras seguía pensando en la solución perfecta a todo esto. De repente se encontraba vagando por todas las habitaciones, su padre había sido un científico muy conocido, quién murió en un accidente automovilístico junto con su madre cuando Eren apenas iba en la secundaría. En esa enorme casa aún estaba el laboratorio de su padre, tenía muchas cosas relacionadas con la medicina. Entonces algo en su cabeza hizo click y las ideas comenzaron a fluir rápidamente.

Media hora más tarde Levi despertaba al sentir el pinchazo de una aguja, intentó moverse, pero no pudo porque estaba atado de manos y pies a una camilla.

\- Tranquilo bebé, todo estará bien - decía Eren mientras seguía inyectando al pequeño. Uso anestesia regional, bloqueando los nervios periféricos de los brazos, piernas, pecho y abdomen. El niño sólo podía mover la cabeza. Tenía miedo por lo que comenzó a llorar, pero sus sollozos eran opacados por la música, de fondo a esta escena estaba "el trino del diablo" de Tartini. Eren movió la cabeza como intentando calmarse un poco, relajarse al ritmo de la música - No dolerá nada mi ángel - se inclinó y le dio un dulce beso en los labios - ya no llores.

Levi sólo mantenía los ojos abiertos expectante a cada movimiento de Eren. El castaño espero unos minutos a que la anestesia hiciera su trabajo y procedió a desatarlo, con sus manos recorrió el cuerpo del pequeño, quien no sentía ninguna de sus extremidades.

Eren cogió un bisturí de una mesa de aluminio que tenía al lado junto con más equipo quirúrgico.

\- Te amo Levi, estaremos siempre juntos - decía mientras deslizaba lentamente el frío metal sobre la caliente piel del menor. Hasta que hizo una leve incisión en el abdomen del pequeño.

La sangre comenzó a fluir lentamente, manchando esa pálida piel, ese rojo carmesí contrastaba hermosamente en Levi. Eren se inclinó y lamio la herida, limpiando la sangre que fluía. Levi seguía llorando, pese a que no sentía nada de dolor, la escena le daba miedo.

\- No llores - repetía Eren, quien se había dedicado a recorrer cada parte del pequeño cuerpo frente a él, siguió acariciando a Levi, sus manos descendieron lentamente hacía su entrepierna - yo también tengo uno - dijo mientras se desnudaba de la cintura para abajo, liberando su miembro ya erecto.

Con una mano comenzó a masturbarse y con la otra intentaba dilatar la entrada del menor. La música sonaba fuerte y Eren proseguía con lo suyo. Una vez que tres dedos estuvieron dentro del pequeño pensó que ya era momento de hacerlo suyo.

Se acerco lentamente, rozó la punta de su miembro sobre la entrada húmeda de Levi y ejerció presión deslizándose lentamente dentro de él puesto que " _no quería hacerle daño"_. Eren comenzó con un lento vaivén, con una mano sostenía el cuerpo de Levi y con la otra hacía otra incisión en el estómago de Levi, sabía exactamente dónde cortar para que el pelinegro no muriera. El pequeño derramaba lagrimas y eso excitaba más a Eren. De repente comenzó a sonar "Für Elise" de Beethoven. Con el bisturí hizo una incisión en uno de los brazos, trato de hacerla lo más estéticamente posible, posteriormente cogió una sierra oscilante para cortar el hueso del brazo, cada uno de los cortes los hacía con bastante precisión. Levi se encontraba aterrado, miró como se le desprendía uno de sus brazos dejando fluir su sangre, primero el derecho, luego el izquierdo. A Eren le estaba fascinando eso, su propio cuerpo ya se encontraba cubierto de sangre ajena.

Nuevamente comenzó a penetrar el cuerpo inmóvil, sabía que Levi no aguantaría mucho con vida, ya había perdido demasiada sangre, así que decidió darle el golpe final, haciéndole una cortada en el pecho, justo dónde se encontraba su corazón.

\- Siempre estaremos juntos bebé - le extrajo lentamente el corazón y comenzó a comérselo con calma. Los ojos de Levi quedaron abiertos. Para Eren esa era una vista magnifica, en su locura Levi siempre estaría con él de ahora en adelante.

Repitió el procedimiento de los brazos con las piernas, dejando el cuerpo sin extremidades, sólo con la cabeza. Depositó un beso en esos lindos labios ya sin vida. Luego hizo más grande las incisiones que había hecho anteriormente en el abdomen. Comenzó a sacarle las tripas y los demás órganos. Los cuales también comenzó a comérselos, les daba pequeños mordiscos, también se los restregaba sobre el rostro y cuerpo.

Volvió a entrar nuevamente en el cuerpo inerte y procedió a separar la cabeza del cuerpo. Con una mano sujetó la cabeza y comenzó a besarla, y con la otra sostuvo el cuerpo destazado para comenzar a embestirlo fuertemente.

Luego volteó el cuerpo de forma que quedará recostado boca abajo, procedió a colocar la cabeza de Levi encima del cuerpo desmembrado, dando el efecto de que Levi tenía la cabeza al revés. Eren lo seguía penetrando fuertemente acariciando los cortes recién hechos hasta que llego al clímax, derramando todo su semen dentro de él.

Una vez que terminó, procedió a colocar todas las extremidades donde debían ir, como si intentara armar un rompecabezas. Él se encontraba ahí completamente desnudo, lleno de sangre, no recordaba cuando se había quitado la bata blanca ni la playera. Pero eso no importaba.

Su ángel seguía igual de hermoso, incluso después de muerto, obviamente porque era un lindo ángel. A partir de ahora no tenía nada que temer, siempre estarían juntos, nadie los separaría. De la nada comenzó a reír, primero lo hizo despacio, pero de repente ya se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

Agarró su cámara fotográfica y comenzó a tomarle inmensidad de fotos, en diferentes ángulos a todas y cada una de las partes de ese hermoso cuerpo.

Tomó su bata y se la puso. Cogió nuevamente el bisturí y procedió a hacer lo que tenía planeado, sin apagar ninguna de las cámaras de video que había colocado desde el inicio, quería guardar todos los momentos al lado de su pequeño ángel.

A la mañana siguiente la música seguía sonando, ya no tan fuerte, sino que un sonido agradable. El sonido de la "sonata claro de luna" era relajante para el castaño. Hoy sería el comienzo de una nueva vida junto a su ángel.

\- Buenos días bebé - saludó el castaño entrando a la habitación de Levi con una enorme sonrisa y una bandeja de plata con comida. Se acercó lentamente a la cama, poniendo la charola de la comida en uno de los burós que se encontraban al lado de ella. Luego camino hacia las ventanas y abrió lentamente las cortinas, dejando pasar un poco de luz del sol - ya amaneció, hace un lindo clima allá afuera - decía dulcemente.

El carrusel estaba dando vueltas, los peluches desparramados por todo el piso junto a los demás juguetes.

\- Te he traído el desayuno a la cama, puesto que no has querido bajar a desayunar - se sentía alegre el castaño.

\- ¿Aún quieres seguir durmiendo? - preguntó juguetón - bien, entonces te acompañare un rato más, ya que anoche no pude dormir lo suficiente por tu culpa - sonrió nuevamente.

Sin decir más Eren se recostó en la cama al lado de Levi y se abrazó al cuerpo inmóvil. Parecía que estaba dormido, pero en realidad Eren lo había disecado de tal forma que parecía que aún estaba vivo. Había hecho un magnífico trabajo. Una vez que terminó, lo vistió como a un muñeco y recostó tiernamente en la cama.

En su fantasía Levi seguía con vida, en un inmenso sueño. Siempre sería el mismo niño hermoso del que se enamoró perdidamente, su aspecto no cambiaría nunca puesto que el niño nunca crecería. Levi se había convertido en su mayor tesoro.

\- Siempre estaremos juntos bebé - le acarició tiernamente la mejilla y depositó un beso en los labios de Levi, luego cerró los ojos quedando dormido pacíficamente al lado de su ángel.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Bueno pues este sería mi especial de Halloween. Estaba muy indeciso en publicarlo o no, porque se me hace que son cosas algo fuertes, pero pues capricho mío, así que al final salió a la luz. Sé que no tiene mucho que ver con Halloween, pero pues por lo gore aplica un poco. Tenía pensado hacer algo acerca de monstruos o fantasioso, pero al final esto es lo que salió.

¿No sé si tengan alguna duda? :v


End file.
